


Charles’ Secret

by ecsweetie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathic Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecsweetie/pseuds/ecsweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>献给女神的七夕礼物<br/>三万一查  (伪)4P  脑交  双龙  雷及慎入<br/>XMA万查，有能力，半AU，Charles脊柱无恙<br/>宗旨是EC绝对不拆（也不逆），无论是怎样的kinky梗，EC都做得到<br/>以及为了夸耀Erik有多么能干到以一当三...</p><p>三查一万大概不会按这个思路写了，因为查查自己脑的话，他也会吃醋的嘛！<br/>如果想到其他好构思来写三查一万再说</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles’ Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passbyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passbyer/gifts).



Charles全身赤裸，他闭着眼睛，乏力地侧卧在他卧室的大床上，他的床柔软而舒适，价格不菲的高支棉织物紧贴着他微微发热的薄汗未干的淡粉色皮肤，美丽的深栗色发卷覆上圆润的肩头，他的呼吸还未完全平复，但他已经听到和感受到他们了。

他的双腿坦率地打开着，挺翘臀部弧线下的秘地因此袒露无遗，他的小洞当然是湿的，里面蓄着Erik不久前刚射入的精液，洞口的褶皱随着他呼吸的频率舒张和缩紧，因此吐露出的体液经过会阴流落到他的睾丸上，轻微的酥痒感让他把腿夹紧了一些。  
他知道自己正被注视着，被不止一双眼睛狂热而贪婪地注视，他的心跳一点点加快，不得不承认自己正开始为接下来的遭遇而感到兴奋——他又要被轮番侵占和享用了。  
窸窣的声响和轻微的金属撞击声告诉Charles他们正在脱下裤子，Charles一直欣赏他们从不浪费时间的高效，但他们会如同Charles所希望的那样保留着他们的上装，分别是——  
Turtleneck. Garb. Shirt.  
这些Charles记忆和感知里的鲜明刻印，代表着他对他们的塑造和分辨。

开始揉弄他臀瓣的这只手他认得，这是属于最为年长的，穿着衬衫的那位。这只手掌格外粗糙而灼热，手掌的主人和他的Erik最为接近，几乎没有分别，所以总是Charles默许能最先得到他的那个。  
长着粗茧的手指滑过Charles潮湿粘黏的臀缝，在穴口周围拨弄几下后就坚定地插入进去，弯起的手指翻搅内部残存体液发出的黏糊声响，让Charles的小腹抽动了一下，男人另外一只手正摩挲着他的嘴唇，他随之微微张开嘴，含进两根手指的全部指节。第三只手在他挺立的乳头旁打着圈，而开始抚摸他的耻毛和阴茎的第四只手，动作从轻巧变得用力，已有些沉醉于指交愉悦里的Charles无法仔细区分出那是谁，但此刻他也并不是那么在意。  
Charles被戳刺、扩展、搅弄着内部，体表的敏感区域也全数落在三个男人的掌控之中。他被翻动着变换了好几次姿势，任他们用手指和唇舌膜拜他成熟美妙的身体，直到舔弄他腰窝的舌头滑下去钻进他的后穴，半跪在床上的Charles松开了咬在下唇上的牙齿呻吟起来。  
这就像是一个信号，片刻后Charles被抱起坐到一个男人的腿间，他从背部的触感知道是穿衬衫的那位，同时另外两个也移动到他的床上，一切都依照惯例进行。Charles仍然闭着眼睛，他慵懒地仰在身后男人的肩膀上，任其掰开他的双腿，把他更加粘黏濡湿的私处和又半勃起的阴茎展示给身前的两位。

今天他们似乎特别没有耐心，用舌头拨弄乳头再用牙齿轻轻撕扯的动作也格外急切，两边的乳晕被两个男人分别包覆着同步吮吸的甘美滋味，让Charles的呻吟得更大声了些，他开始主动用臀缝夹住那根在身后抵着他的肉棒磨蹭，接着Charles就被如愿以偿地举高了腰部，他所渴求的那根大家伙从下方顶入体内，巨大的龟头撑开他肠道的熟悉饱胀感让他的呻吟变了调。  
最先进入他的总是相较而言最温柔的那个，也是最懂得如何给Charles极致乐趣的那个，他在Charles含进一半柱体时就开始顶动，龟头每次都精准无误地擦过Charles的腺体，Charles在侧头与他接吻的间隙里发出撩人的轻哼，接着有所克制的哼声就随着Charles的阴茎被吞进一个口腔里变成了更直率的吟叫。下一秒Charles的下巴被第三个男人紧紧捏住，最年轻的、穿着高领衫的那位一直有着最旺盛的精力并带着些鲁莽的冲劲，他从年长男人的手里夺过Charles自己吻上去，迫切得几乎像要把舌头捅进Charles的喉咙。真实占有着Chalres的那位似乎并不太在意Charles的嘴唇被暂时抢走，他加大了顶弄的力度并伸手抚弄起Charles被冷落的柔软胸脯，用巧妙的Charles最钟爱的手法揉捏乳头和乳晕。这时照顾Charles腿间的男人已经完整地尝过他的勃起开始吸下面的小球了，惹得被衔着嘴唇无法开口的Charles从喉间发出连串隐忍的啜泣。

这是第一轮的沉沦，Charles被身后的男人操着小洞并极为熟捻地摩擦着内部的腺体，同时享受身前男人用温热口腔套弄他的性器，他与右侧的男人不断交换着深吻，被一只手包覆着撸动掌中渐渐胀大的阴茎，而这根阴茎当然也会在之后进入他的体内。  
Charles被熟悉的带着金属味道的气息，和男人们因他而粗重的喘息声包围着。各处发出的淫靡水声交汇起来，喷溅在Charles已渐渐被性爱欢愉充斥的脑中，再沿着他的脊柱往下，窜至胯间点起火来，在那里燃起的热力随着血管迸向体内各处，又奔流返回，最后在他不自主挺动着的小腹炸开。  
射进男人嘴里时Charles瞪大了失焦的眼睛，他仍被另一个撕咬着嘴唇叫不出来，强烈的高潮无法通过声带宣泄，这让他的小穴缩紧肠壁痉挛得格外剧烈，正侵占那里的男人因此也射了出来，精液喷进他肠道深处。  
没有更多的停顿，Charles就被他身前的男人抱起，刚射过的那根阴茎还不满足地在他体内半硬着，却也只能不舍地被抽离出来。

还没等他来得及感受空虚，Charles就被再次打开双腿，另一根阴茎随之塞了进去，肠道里混合的各种体液在Charles的洞口被挤成泡沫，他滚烫的内壁还因刚才高潮的余韵而蠕动，对这根同样粗壮的肉棒欲拒还迎地推挤。现在进入的这一位总是没什么耐心，他按着Charles的腰近乎粗暴地一顶到底，Charles呻吟着推着他的肩膀，上身往后弓起美妙的弧线，又立即被极具占有欲地搂紧到对面男人的怀里。  
握起他后颈接吻的动作也是近乎暴戾的，后穴被凶猛进犯撞击到发麻，使Charles产生要被顶穿的错觉，那硬挺的阳物把他的肠壁摩擦得越来越热，连同挺立的乳头不断蹭向对方囚服布料上的摩擦一起，让Charles欲念高涨得愈加难耐。  
直到接收到另一个男人不满的抱怨，Charles才被不太情愿地开放了上半身，他无力地往后仰倒在床褥上，又任由男人把他顶到床边，头颅后仰滑落床沿时被在那儿等着的那位托了起来。接着带着咸腥味道散发热气的湿润龟头戳入Charles鲜红的唇瓣间，在他顺服地张开嘴时就急切地挤进去一截。  
Charles现在被塞得满满的了，他伸手扶住男人饱胀性器的根部，用手指轻轻拨弄下面沉甸甸的囊体，艰难地搅动舌头舔着口中阴茎的冠状沟，缓慢地把那涨起青筋的柱身再吞深了一点，即使试过努力过无数次，Charles都没办法完整吞下去，对他上面的小嘴来说，他们每一个都太大了。  
但Charles愿意尽力用身体取悦给他带来无尽欢愉的情人们，尤其是在他还足够清醒的状态下。  
不断分泌的唾液润滑让嘴里肉棒的抽插越来越顺畅，而操弄他后穴的男人终于再一次丧失耐性，架高他的双腿顶到更深处，再按着他的腰身钉紧他操得越加用力，同时享用他上下入口的男人们很快就默契地配合起进退的频率，Charles像是要被他们彻底凿穿一般晃动着，他反射性地微弱挣扎，阴茎却诚实地在越来越剧烈的摇晃间完全勃起，前液滴在他雪白的起伏的肚腹上，混着汗液滑进玲珑的肚脐。  
再次高潮后他还在被持续地操着，蹂躏般的侵犯似乎无止无尽，在被索要的疲惫里想念起温存的Charles松开原本被他攥紧的针织衣料，向身侧伸出胳膊胡乱挥动，很快就有一只大手握过来给他回应，并有亲吻落在他掌心里。这时Charles体内的阴茎终于跳动着开始射精，嘴里的那根则抽了出去，Charles侧过头咳嗽，被在一旁自慰的那位射出的精液喷了满脸。

Charles喘息着，眼里盛满泪水，他还在轻咳，同时下意识地贴近抚摩他脸颊的手掌，求取安抚和体贴。刚射在他脸上的男人低头吻他，感到安慰的Charles乖顺地回应着，同时让眼泪流落，并被搅动舌尖带来的快意激出嗯嗯的声音。在他体内满足了一次的男人抽身出去，性器的前端从他合不上的洞口牵出一丝涎液，那淫靡的画面让他腿间的位置又很快被填补起来，刚从他嘴里撤离的那根肉棒毫不浪费时间地侵入已经松软的肠道，把他体内蓄得更满的白浊又挤出来一些。  
年轻男人直接省去了轻柔的启动和由慢至快的渐进节奏，他蛮横的大幅度的抽插让Charles的肠道迅速再次灼热，泥泞的水声和着Charles渐渐高亢的沙哑呻吟，让男人算得上快地放弃了坚持，毕竟之前他已经好好地享受过Charles的嘴了。  
伏倒在Charles身体上的男人咬住他刚被其他两位轮流品尝过的红肿嘴唇，射完的阴茎仍在湿滑得一塌糊涂的甬道里抽动。Charles胸前的红肿尖蒂这一次挠刮在了柔软的针织面料上，轻痒使他在亲吻间勉强发出鼻音，还占有着他的男人被他无意识地撩拨着，忍不住就着还半硬插入的状态把已全身绵软的Charles重新抱起，这举动即是在向其他两位发出无声的邀请，他们都知道，Charles已经准备好了。

最为年轻的情人把Charles的手臂绕在自己颈后，好让他们的上身贴得更近，接着一边搓揉Charles的胸脯一边托高他的屁股，贴到身后的那位则用力把他的臀瓣往两旁掰开，好把自己已再次勃发的坚硬前端从洞口边缘挤进去。进入的过程说得上顺利，入口的褶皱被彻底撑开了，接着被撑开的是Charles变得松软顺服的内壁，由于三个人已经极好地开拓过那处美妙秘境，Charles并未感到撕裂和过分的疼痛，而久违的被两个情人同时占有的羞耻感和异样的兴奋感，让他不得不直面自己对癫狂性爱的渴求。Charles尽可能地放松入口和肠道，让他们进入得更为顺畅并开始缓慢抽插，接着在逐渐加快的律动里昏沉沉地往后靠去，赤裸肌肤贴上身后男人穿着的粗糙布料时Charles才略为清醒，意识到他最想要的情人并未加入分享他的这场欢爱，Charles感到一阵难言的失落和委屈，他发出啜泣，睁开眼虚弱地挣扎着，开始在两根肉棒上不满的扭动，这让正在克制着缓缓抽插的两个男人都加重了喘息，动作也变得蛮横起来。Charles被钳制在两具精壮躯体中间无法动弹，他们的下肢秽乱地交织着，床单湿了一大片，Charles跪起的膝盖在上头不断打滑，他只能随着被顶起放下的节奏颠簸，承受体内凶狠侵犯的同时，被前后两个情人用唇舌和手指狎玩身体的每一寸。比起单独操他时，他们进得并不算深，恰好能交替撞击到Charles的前列腺，Charles在这激越的性刺激里两眼泛白，他仰起头无意识地盯着天花板，虹膜的颜色变得几乎像瞳仁一样深湛，很快忘我得只遵循本能发出极为放浪的声音，情人们共同拥有的名字被他断断续续地叫喊着，鼓励他们带他再一次共赴肉欲的峰顶。

而在Charles高潮之前，有什么突然攀上他的腿间锁住了他阴茎的根部，被情人们射满体内的时候他却得不到释放，被从即将到达顶点的虚空里生硬地拽落下来，因此清醒了一点的Charles意识到自己被惩罚了，随之而来的羞耻感夹杂在性欲得不到满足的颓靡中几乎将他淹没。  
明明有最想要的那个，却还是被其他两个玩弄到沉迷不能自已，并让对方目睹了全程。他既满心羞耻又无法否认自己的放荡，同时也没有任何力气脱离此刻的境地，Charles认命地瘫倒在穿着高领那位的胸前，又被穿着囚服的那位压着，他沾满体液的白皙大腿、还在震颤的臀部肉瓣、未停止痉挛的洞口都仍全然为他们敞开，蠕动的黏膜还纠缠着塞在体内的两根阴茎，显然它们也完全不想离开。  
他离满足还差得远，他还想要，不仅仅是射精和达到高潮，他还想要更多，想要到近乎虔诚，又几乎绝望。

Charles想要的那个仿佛感知到了他接近疼痛的渴求，终于不再忍耐。年长的情人靠近过来，帮Charles从三人淫乱的交缠中脱离开，有些用力的动作昭示他再难按捺的怒气。接着他把怀里这具已被彻底使用过的柔软身体抱到床的另一侧，他低语的声线沙哑而蛊惑，蕴满让Charles惧怕又期盼的、压抑的怒火，“现在开始，我的宝贝。你只属于我一个，永远。”  
这一位是极少如此粗暴的，但显然他已开始燃烧的嫉妒心和焦躁感亟待发泄，他粗鲁地把Charles翻到背面，拎起腰臀就强硬地插入到最深处，一刻不停地开始仿若动物交媾般的抽送和撞击，这毫不留情地攻击持续一阵后，男人尤嫌不足地立起膝盖跪在床垫上，Charles的腰被扯得更高，上身被拽离了床褥，乏力的手肘和膝盖都无法很好地支撑自己，他无从借力，几乎是被挑在那根肉刃上任由其不断捅进深处。Charles的内壁被凿得异样的热，热过之前每次交合时他所感受到的，那热度还在升高，烧得他逐渐麻木，他的腿间因为被持续撞击拍打而钝痛，仿佛刑罚似的贯穿和深入却仍在不断燎起他无以宣泄的欲念。Charles失神地摇着头，他开始哭泣，又忍不住继续嘶哑地呻吟，眼泪和唾液直滴下来，手指缠进床单的褶皱，脚趾勾得足弓也近乎抽搐，他的性器在胯间随着他被侵占的节奏弹跳，根部的金属环扣却束得更紧，这给他的惩罚也是对他独占的宣告。  
Charles快要受不了了，他觉得自己快被操坏了，他抽动的小腹上不断突起硕大的阳具形状，那根巨大的粗硬的东西带来炽热、饱胀和酥痒渗进他每个细胞，堆叠起的快感却始终找不到出口像是要从内部爆裂开来。Charles的意识渐渐迷离，几乎以为自己即将死去，他试图用残余的气力伸手向另外两人求助，却发现他们只是呼吸急促地静静观看，他们都勃起了，极为相似的面容上充满压抑的欲火，却仿佛被钉在那里一般没有丝毫打扰和加入眼前这场性事的意愿。  
Charles的眼睛终于被黑幕笼罩，他昏了过去。

醒来时Charles发现自己还在床垫上轻微地挪动着，这时他已经被再次翻到正面了，在他身体里的仍是那一个。  
唯一的那一个。  
Charles睁开被汗水和精液黏合上的眼睑，看向上方他恋慕深爱了多年的英俊男人，对方也正在专注地凝视他，并以轻柔的动作拨弄他额上的湿发。  
从眉心开始落下的亲吻伴随着轻喃他名字的嗓音让Charles心跳再次加快，咬住Charles嘴唇的动作却泄露了对方再次被诱起的焦急。但这一次的结合确实体贴多了，Charles被他罩在身下细密亲吻的同时徐徐顶弄着，柔软的前胸终于与对方脱去上衣后裸露出的坚实胸口贴紧。仍被束缚的可怜阴茎夹在他们紧贴的小腹间，Charles却不那么委屈了，他伸开手臂圈住男人的后颈，垂落两侧的酸软双腿也被男人拉起环扣在劲瘦的腰身上，犹如成熟果肉般汁液淋漓的洞口和内壁讨好地纠缠着粗壮的硬热，找回点力气的Charles自己旋起腰身，用肠道绞动正温柔地爱着他的肉棒，他也想给对方带来快乐和欢愉。在这样的邀请下，来自上下两处的占有动作就同时用力了一些。  
Charles被吻得喘不过气，一条手臂扣紧他的后腰，使得他们的下体嵌合到完全没有缝隙，男人紧塞在他里面，不再进出抽插而是带着他一起前后移动，又在里头翻搅以碾动他的腺体，他们紧密交缠，潮热的肌肤由里及外最大程度地贴合着，像是真正地合为了一体，这感知让Charles幸福得全身颤抖，他用尽全力让自己紧贴着对方，并开始用声音应和脑海里的呼唤高亢地喊出他的名字。

Erik射给他的时候解开了那个金属环扣，Charles发出一声短促的尖叫，他已经射不出什么，只缓慢地溢出了点精水和前列腺液，但他仍领略到了极致的高潮，之前堆叠蓄积的快感爆发般冲击着他的神经末梢，在他血脉里沸腾着炸开，Charles在那刻仿佛失去了所有的感觉，体内、脑中，他的整个世界里只剩下Erik给他带来的融合着浓烈情感的极乐体验。他瘫软着等待眼前飞舞的白色斑点渐渐褪去，敏感的体内仍然能感受到Erik正在灌溉自己。  
Erik在做爱时真的像极了一只野兽，有着无穷的精力和体力，令人爱恨交织的持久，并展示出强烈的攻击性和占有欲，时刻渴望把满腔爱意注入Charles的身体。  
终于尽兴的Erik还不想抽出来，他在余韵里继续爱抚着Charles湿滑的腰身和柔韧的臀瓣，并伏在爱人身上轻咬他的肩膀。

“你是什么时候发现的？”等不到他开口，Charles只好自己问了出来，情事后的幸福和餍足感让他有了点勇气，来对抗自己因秘密泄露而感到的羞惭。  
“上一次，我们分开三个月后，我回来学院的那天晚上。”Erik舔着他的颈窝含混地说。  
要不是还被Erik紧紧压着，Charles真想用手捂住脸，而Erik发出了一声轻笑，“我不该让你寂寞，Charles，尤其是在第一次知道你强大的充满智慧的脑子还有这样…大胆的想象力以后。”他抚摸Charles耳后湿润的头发，又去吻被汗水粘在肩膀上的那些蜷曲发尾。“我的阴茎和那些金属小玩意已经不能满足你了是吗？你想被三个人轮流上？被两根肉棒同时操？嗯？”  
“不！”Charles惊慌而窘迫地回应，他因爱人的误解感到委屈，眼圈变得更红了，“我只想要你，只要你，Erik。”  
“嘘…嘘…只是句玩笑，宝贝。”Erik撑起上身与他对视，蕴藏深情的绿色眼眸诉说即将满溢的情感，“我知道你一直爱我，爱每个时期的我，我也一样。但我还是不想和他们分享你，Charles。”  
“没有他们，只有你，那都是你。”Charles抽着鼻子语带责备地提醒爱人。  
“但你确实有区分对吗？听着Charles，拥有你的只能是现在的我，唯一的我，无论你想要怎样的性爱，无论暴虐或温柔，我都可以给你。即使是你用能力塑造出来的别的存在，我也会想把他们撕碎，这是我纵容你的第二次，但没有第三次了。”  
Erik严厉的警告语调却让Charles的心更为甜蜜柔软，他伸手抚上磁控者带着怒气的脸庞，“知道吗？Erik，因为嫉妒自己而发怒的你看上去多么…迷人。要不是你真的就像只野兽一样，每次回来都会把我折腾得晕过去，我怎么会想象出自己同时被三个你分享…你明知道那些过程中的每一幕都是你在爱我时的情景投射而已。”最后的句子几乎轻得听不见，Charles脸上一直未褪的红晕又加深了些。  
Erik发出不满的哼声，爱人的身体一直臣服于自己的事实和Charles此刻对他性爱能力的夸赞，让他心情好了那么一点，但他仍然不愿意放任Charles在脑出来的所谓情趣里食髓知味，即使在星光层，Charles也只能被他独享。  
Charles抬头凑上来，安抚地亲吻他的下颌，又用湿润眼睛恳切地盯着他，Erik忍不住心软地亲他一下，语气却还是保持着强硬，“封锁你的秘密空间，Charles，我不允许你再进去，否则下次可就不止这些小小的惩罚了。”  
Erik在这时又往他体内撞了一次，把他软绵绵的腿根用胯骨再顶开了些，激出Charles的全身战栗。接着Charles乖巧地点头接受再次落下的亲吻，再跟随Erik的动作翻到侧面，他们仍然嵌合着亲昵地蹭动，直到都在这懒洋洋的惬意撩拨里睡意朦胧。

也许下次我的想象力也能让你乐在其中的，Erik。  
Charles在把自己更深地埋进爱人怀里时想。

 

END


End file.
